


For Both Hamilton and Me

by IAmHoussem17



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr-centric, Alexander Hamilton Angst, Alexander Hamilton Dies, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead Philip Hamilton, Death, Duelling, F/M, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Mentioned Angelica Schuyler, Mentioned Eliza Schuyler, Mentioned George Washington, Mentioned John Laurens, Mentioned Thomas Jefferson, Minor Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Murder, Poor Aaron Burr, Poor Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Single Parent Aaron Burr, Song: The World Was Wide Enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: Aaron Burr should've waited for it, for Alexander Hamilton threw away his shot.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Angelica Schuyler, Aaron Burr & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr & Everyone, Aaron Burr & George Eacker, Aaron Burr & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Aaron Burr & Theodosia Burr Alston, Aaron Burr & Theodosia Prevost Burr, Aaron Burr & Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr & William P. Van Ness, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Everyone, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton & Nathaniel Pendelton, Alexander Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Eacker & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Nathaniel Pendleton & William P. Van Ness, Rachel Faucette Buck & Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. You Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm coming at you with another Hamilton fic centered around the penultimate song in the play.  
> Enjoy.

Aaron Burr was the first to get to the dueling ground at dawn.

He just crossed the Hudson river with his friend and second, William P. Van Ness.

And he had a bad feeling. One that told him they would also be the first to leave this place too.

And even worse, that out of them two, only Van Ness would see the daylight again.

  
  
  


Alexander Hamilton arrived shortly after, having one extra person on the boat with him. Doctor David Hosack, while his second was Judge Nathaniel Pendleton.

  
  
  


Burr noted how Hamilton was observing their surroundings.

What on earth was he thinking?

No matter, he would deal with him for poisoning his political pursuits by endorsing his sworn enemy, Thomas Jefferson.

This dispute will not die. Someone is going to shoot.

  
  
  


Now Aaron was questioning why Hamilton seemed like he was trying to provoke him?

Or intimate him?

Everyone knew of Alexander's marksmanship.

Even Dr Hosack turned around as fast as he could, and it did nothing to help ease Aaron's nerves.

  
  
  


Burr remembered hearing about Philip Hamilton's death in a duel against some George Eacker. He had felt sympathetic, for losing your child is just unimaginable. Huh, like father, like son.

Little did he know that's what Alex was thinking about, looking over this spot.

The spot where his son died.

  
  
  


Alexander's attention was on the gun he held now. He stared at it like it's the key to life, like it's his most prized possession.

And he couldn't help but play with the trigger. Something that didn't go past Burr's eyes.

  
  
  


Aaron almost felt hopeless. Anyone who came to know him would say he has terrible aim.

And even if he was decent, Alexander was better, of course.

  
  
  


This is it.

Time for Van Ness and Pendleton to do their part.

A short while, and Aaron's anxiety worsened.

Because he looked at Hamilton again, and he had his glasses on.

That's it, he had to be tainting him, he had to be ready to shoot.

An either-or situation. This could affect the future to a great extent.

Aaron thought of Theodosia Jr, his daughter, she would be left alone.

He hates to think about it, but her mother and namesake died of illness.

He wouldn't die, he would live. For his daughter.

  
  
  


It's now or never.

Burr and Hamilton made eye contact.

Burr was visibly furious. But Alexander's eyes were unreadable. Aaron wondered why.

There's no time, he had to be brave.

  
  


Now comes the count to ten. It was quick.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

  
  
  


Aaron turned around and fired instantaneously. He could see Hamilton aiming at him.

  
  
  


But Alex stopped there. He had to think.

  
  
  



	2. It Feels More Like A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has always been a quick thinker, but this is little too challenging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi, sorry it took me a while to update this one but here it is now! Enjoy!

Perhaps the only way to stop something unstoppable, is with something equally unstoppable.

Alexander always thought of death, it was really the only thing that could get him to just...stop.

No more talking, no more writing, no more fighting.

No more...anything.

Death comes in many flavors.

Peaceful, as you're sleeping.

Painful, as you're getting shot.

Alexander focused on the bullet racing towards him.

He had three options, probably more, but he could only name three in this fateful moment.

Run.

He might have a chance to avoid getting shot, regardless of how fast the bullet was going.

But that could leave him as a coward in everyone's eyes.

And he worked all his life to prove he was anything but a coward.

Fire his gun.

As unlikely as it seemed, Alexander could hit his opponent, Burr, if he shot back.

But what would that make him?

Sure, it's a duel. He most likely won't be dragged to court, seeing as how Burr fired first, and it would be self-defense.

But Burr, that was his first friend. That he didn't agree with often, but his friend nonetheless.

Did they really get here? And over what?

Pride, pettiness.

He couldn't possibly shoot.

This whole thing was partially his fault, as hard as it was for him to admit.

Let it be.

He would die.

Leaving behind a wife, children. A family. His family.

But as said before, this was also his fault, and he has to face it.

No time, he had no time.

Suddenly, he sees it.

The other side.

He really was dying.

Laurens, Philip, his mother Rachel. Even Washington.

He thought back to Eliza.

She would join him, in time.

_ Raise a glass to freedom… _

_ He aims his pistol  _ _ at the sky… _

**_Wait!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo next chapter is finale... Yay! Look forward to it! Bye!


	3. I Strike Him Right Between His Ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Burr is Alexander Hamilton's enemy, but he's mourning his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another work done.

_ Raise a glass to freedom… _

_ He aims his pistol at the sky- _

**_Wait!_ **

What just happened?

What just happened?!

The question kept looping in his head. He just shot a man.

A man who was not aiming at him.

A man who used to be his friend.

He's now on the ground, the wound clear near the chest.

Regret and shock eating him still, Aaron's instincts told him to go help Hamilton, no, Alexander. But no more than two steps in that direction and he was ushered the other way.

These were the rules.

He could still see Alexander put back in the boat, returning the same way they came across the Hudson.

As for Burr? He needed a freaking drink.

His worst fears came true the next day.

Mournful aahs echoed in the streets that he walked through discreetly.

Aaron ran into somebody, who advised him to hide.

Like he hasn't thought of that yet. He was horrified.

News spread like the plague.

Aaron didn't know Eliza and Angelica that well, but it was no surprise to him when heard they were the last faces Alexander saw.

Yes, death comes to all. But it comes in time, and Burr robbed Alexander of that time.

Took his life.

Took a man from his family. His wife and children.

After a lifetime of patience, Aaron Burr acted recklessly, and paid dearly for it.

He always knew whatever anyone did will be remembered for ages to come, and now he gets to go down in history as Alexander Hamilton's murderer.

But he wishes he could take it back. Oh, he wishes.

He's been blind.

He should've seen.

He should've known.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's goooooo, later!

**Author's Note:**

> So somehow this one is shorter than Wait For It, but okay.  
> I look forward to seeing feedback on this.  
> Laters!


End file.
